User blog:Lumpy84/What's Cooking
In this episode Idea, basically, Flippy flips out in the kitchen of a Parisian restaurant. I thought of this because there are lots of ways to get hurt, or killed, in that kind of kitchen. The only definate characters that need to appear are Flippy and Lumpy. Any of the other 19 characters (except Splendid and Cro-Marmot) can fill in the other roles. Note: This is not redoing Flippin' Burgers. As the episode starts out, Lumpy is seated at one of the tables, nicely dressed and waiting for a waiter to take his order, while in the background, some genetic tree friends are sitting and eating. Eventually, a waiter comes and takes his order, and Lumpy indicates that he wants a large, juicy stake with parsley sprinked on top by pointing to a picture of it on the menu. The waiter takes the order to the kitchen, posts it on the rack, and walks out to fill the next order. The chefs in the kitchen are hard at work cooking the orders for the customers, as we see as the camera moves all across the kitchen. When the camera comes to the other side fo the kitchen, we see Flippy stirring a big pot of soup. He tastes it, and sprinkles a bit more salt into it. Meanwhile, one of the other chefs poors cooking oil onto a pan to fry some food, holds it over the gas stove, and the contents of the pan burst into flames. Flippy sees this, and it reminds him of the wildfires in the war he fought in, causing him to flip out. Listed below are the ways he could kill the other chefs, and possibly the waiter: *Use a kitchen knife as his bowie knife replacement, and cut or carve others with it. *Hold someone's head over the stove, and ignite it to high. *Take a wooden spatula that is used for putting pizza in the oven, and hit someone in the head so hard with it, it decapacitates them, and the head flies into the brick oven. *When somone runs and hides in the food storage room, Flippy could toss a grenade into it and hold the person in until it explodes. *Stuff someone into an oven and turn it up high, burning the one inside to death. *Push a food cart into somone, cutting them to peices, a death similar to that of Sniffles in Wingin' It. *Crush someone's head by rolling over it with a rolling pin like a lump of dough. And who knows what else he could do? I'm sure there are more that I just can't think of right now. In the climax of the episode, after Flippy kills all the chefs, the scene shifts back to Lumpy, who is looking at his watch and grumbling, still waiting for his meal. Suddenly, the kitchen doors open, and Flippy, who is actually still flipped-out, comes through carrying a dish with a plate cover on it. He comes over to Lumpy's table, and sets the dish down. When Flippy removes the cover, it reveals the head of the chef he decapacitated and baked in the brick oven, all bloody and burned, and looking somewhat like the steak Lumpy had ordered in the beginning. As the Iris closes in on the head, Flippy sprinkles a peice of Parsley onto the head. End. Moral: Some people's eyes are bigger than their stomachs. Well, what do you think? Category:Blog posts